Necklace of El-Ahrairah: The Dream That Was Reality
by Drewmoviefan
Summary: After the defeat of Woundwart and tying the knot with Thethuthinnang, Kevin started to dream of a terrible event that occurred on September 11th, 2001. Only Kevin could be able to retell a true story of horrible event in the human world.
1. The Dream

Eighteen Years Later... we could still remember what we saw on our TV screens, heard on radios, seen on newspapers, or those whom were there to witness the horrific event. September 11th, 2001 was a day that shock, horrified, and also reminded us that the world would not be the same. Despite of the horrific event, we continued to bring ourselves together as one. Especially, remembering loved ones and friends whom perished eighteen years ago, on September 11th, 2001.

Everything was wonderful as I'm now fully settled with a wonderful family of rabbits. Married to the doe of my life, Woundwart and his army vanquished, my brother and I reconciled. I felt like nothing would interfere of a new life with a great family. Than around near towards every year... only one day of that year in September... I started to have the most horrifying dream that I can't even imagine myself being apart of this terrifying event.

In the middle of the night, I was sleeping with Thethuthinnang in our burrow. I began to twitch and curl myself. I was dreaming... the nightmare that was reality. I was dreaming that I was in a office, probably in one of the towers. When I opened my door, the hallways were destroyed. The ceilings were destroyed, the room was smoky and dark. I wandered through the halls to find a line of dead bodies. The wind started to blow into the hall, as I noticed the smoke was coming in from below. I leaned out to see the height. I was petrified. On my left side, I spotted a person jumped from the building and fall to his death. I was backing away from the window, as I was too scared to jump. All the sudden, the ceiling began to rumble and the structure crumbled, as the floor was starting to shake. It was starting to collapse that I fell to the void and probably evaporated from the force of the collapse.

_Wake up, Kevin._

I woke up and shaken to see Thethuthinnang, and my adopted father Captain Holly, tried to wake me up from my nightmare and they succeeded. I was over-shaken from what I saw that I couldn't speak.

"Kevin?" Thethuthinnang tried to speak to me, but I was too petrified.

"Son?" Captain Holly came close and placed his paw on my hand. I gasped that spooked them a bit. "You were having a nightmare, Kevin."

I shook my head. "I never thought of thinking about it again."

"About what?" Thethuthinnang asked.

I sat up straight and compose myself. "A terrible day that all humans remember eighteen years ago. Long time ago..."

"What happened, Kevin?" Captain Holly asked.

"A terrible, evil event that changed the world."

"Woundwart?" Thethuthinnang guessed.

"Much worse, Thethuthinnang... so much worst... It happened on September 11th, 2001." I spoke.

"I'm sorry son, we don't understand. Tell us." Captain Holly spoke.

"On Tuesday, September 11th, 2001... four planes were hijacked by terrorists: two planes hit the Twin Towers in New York City, the third hit The Pentagon in Washington D.C., and the fourth crashed near Shanksville, Pennsylvania. I dreamed that I was in one of the Towers. The room was hot and dark that I couldn't be able to see, except the light through the broken windows... I saw someone jump, but I couldn't! The tower began to collapse and I fell and I was being evaporated!" I was starting to tear from the traumatic dream that was beyond comprehension. Thethuthinnang nuzzled me for comfort, as did Captain Holly.

"It was just a bad dream son. It was just a nightmare that you used to have." Captain Holly spoke.

"You don't believe me?" I questioned.

"Oh no, of course I do, it's just... we could talk about it in the morning. Perhaps we could have Hazel and Fiver, and anybody you wished to speak with as well." Captain Holly suggested. I than nodded my head. "Now try to get some sleep." He said, before he began to leave the burrow.

"Dad?" I called for him. He stopped in time and looked back. "Can you stay with me, please?"

He looked at Thethuthinnang, as she warmly smiled for approval. Captain Holly looked back at me and warmly smiled back. "Of course." He than came towards my side and I was resting on his soft side, as his breathing gently rocked my head back and forth.

"Thank you." I thanked him.

"Don't worry, son. We'll still talk about your dream in the morning." he smiled and spoke, as he nuzzled softly on my head, as I did back. We than fell asleep, as I anticipate of what would happen in the next morning.

_To Be Continued..._


	2. The Decision

I than started to dream that I was walking through smoke and dust. I could barely see a thing ahead of me. I than walked upon a sharp debris that poked my foot. As I gazed at the debris... it was the ruins of the World Trade Center Towers. I could only remember very few of the news coverage until years later that I watch the news coverage every year on that day on YouTube. I could only remember that my mother was watching the news coverage when The North Tower was in flames. However, by the time my father came home to be with my mother, the second plane struck The South Tower and my mother shriek in horror. My father came to comfort my mother, as I gazed at the TV to see both World Trade Center Towers in flames. They than realized I was watching it, my mother pulled me to aside, as she helped me get ready for the day. I didn't watch the full coverage afterwards.

When the morning came, I woke up to see Holly was sleeping by my side, as well as Thethuthinnang, as her head resting on my back. I grabbed my phone to see the date was September 11th. It was another anniversary of a terrible day. After a morning of _silflay_, Captain Holly and I decided to gather a few rabbits that I could rely on telling what happened on that day. A few of the rabbits we had in The Honeycomb were: Hazel and Fiver, Clover, Hyzenthlay and Thethuthinnang, Blackberry and Bluebell, and finally Bigwig.

"Why are we having a gathering?" Bluebell asked.

"Kevin has something to say." Captain Holly spoke to them, and he turned towards me, as everyone else did too.

"What is it, Kevin?" Hazel asked.

It was about a few moments that I had to have some deep breaths, until I was ready to speak. "I've been having a horrible dream. It was a lot worse than having the visions of tasks I've done."

"Really?" Hazel was surprised.

"What kind of dream is it this time? It's been a long time, since you been having visions on our journey and up to defeating General Woundwart." Fiver added.

"Yes. However, this dream was worse than the last few dreams I've. Because this day is anniversary of a terrible day. Eighteen years ago from today... two planes deliberately crashed into The World Trade Center Towers, another hit The Pentagon, and the fourth crashed into a empty field."

The rabbits couldn't believe what I said. Even though I told them before what airplanes are, but they never thought or told that something bad would happened involving aviation.

"You mean humans crash planes into "human buildings"? Hazel questioned with shock and disbelief.

"Yes, but by nineteen evil humans. Those wanted death and destruction. On that day..." I shook my head. "It was worst than you could ever imagine if you were there."

Hazel couldn't believe, as he remembered what Captain Holly recalled about his survival from Sandleford Destruction.

Bigwig scoffed. "That's _hraka_! I thought you said not all humans are bad!"

"It is true, not all humans are bad. However, for evil humans that wanted nothing but death are bad." I rebuttal.

Bigwig shook his head. "I don't believe it. Especially of humans flying planes into... 'human buildings' doesn't make any sense."

"I know Bigwig, but I'm telling the truth."

"I'm sorry Kevin. Unless I see it, you don't have any proof and humans are entirely evil."

"T_hlayli_!" Captain Holly exclaimed.

I took a deep breath. "You wanted proof, Bigwig?"

They than turned and stared at me, from what I said. Bigwig was a bit surprised, but still doubted. "What proof is that, showing to me on your phone?"

"Maybe... or you could simply take my hand." I than reached my hand out towards Bigwig. "You'll see it for yourself. As well to anyone, who wanted to see it."

Bigwig scoffed and shook his head, as he turned away. The rabbits were hesitant of wanting to see it from themselves. Did they wanted to see the disaster to see if it was true... or they don't wanted to know, because it was impossible that it happened. The first rabbit came up to my hand was Captain Holly.

"I remember when I told you and Hazel about Sandleford. You saw what I experienced and felt it. Now it's mine turn to see what really happened." He than reached his paw to my hand and placed on top of it. We than waited for another rabbit or rabbits to join us.

Next was Fiver, surprisingly. "It's painful to see my visions, but I must see what really happened." He placed his paw on top of my hand and Captain Holly's paw. "Hazel?" He turned towards his older brother.

Hazel took a deep breath and came to his brother's side and placed his paw. "Of course, _Hrairoo_." He than looked up at me and nodded, before one by one. Another rabbit comes to join us: Clover, Bluebell, Blackberry, Thethuthinnang, and Hyzenthlay. Everyone decided to join and there was one last rabbit that we're waiting for... Bigwig. We all looked at him to see he was the solo rabbit hesitating and refusing to go, until he gave up.

"Alright. We better get on with it." Bigwig scoffed, as usual, while placing his paw on top of everyone else's paw.

"Before we do this... are you really sure you wanted to see what happened? Because if we go there's no turning back. We're to see the event until the very end." I advised them.

"We been through lot of adventures together. I don't see why not we do another one." Hazel spoke.

I nodded. "Thanks. Now we have to do... is to close our eyes, relax, and let your mind go blank." The rabbits closed their eyes and became in a relaxing state. Bigwig sighed, before he followed suite. I than closed my eyes and try to relax, as I placed my left hand on top of my families' paws. All the sudden, I felt that we than fell asleep and we began to "Dream That Was Reality... on the morning of September 11th, 2001."


	3. September 11, 2001 5:44 am to 7:45 am

Author's Note: From This Chapter To The Next, what you're about to see is the event being re-told and featuring The Rabbits of Watership Down and The Original Character witnessing the attacks on Tuesday, September 11th, 2001. Viewer Discretion Is Advised.

We opened our eyes to see ourselves that we're at a airport that is somewhere in the east coast. I looked to see a sign says Portland International Jetport. The rabbits sniffed in the air to noticed that humans were around us. However, they simply pass by us and they couldn't see us. At the same time, the rabbits were bit startled as if they've never been to a airport.

"What is this place, Kevin?" Hazel asked, as he sniffed again.

"We must been at The Portland International Jetport in Maine." I answered, as I looked around to see the sun is rising, as it must be very early morning, around dawn. As well seeing the date was Tuesday, September 11th, 2001.

"I never seen so many humans come and go here. What's their purpose?" Blackberry asked.

"Airports are used for humans to get onto a airplane and fly to another airport. Mostly business purposes, traveling for fun, and/or seeing family." I added.

"Fascinating."

"It does remind you that you're home." Captain Holly reminded me, as if I was returning to the United States.

"Yes... yes it does. Unfortunately, I'm back in California though." I spoke. Before we could go any further, I spotted two men: one of them was wearing a blue buttoned up collar shirt with a business coat, as another the same, but with tan buttoned up collar shirt. I gazed at them from the distance and recognized those two right away. "It's them."

The rabbits looked at me. "Who?" Hyzenthlay asked.

"Come with me." I took lead until we got close to them. And I saw who they really are... Mohamed Atta and a compliance, Abdulaziz al-Omari. The rabbits stared at them and were clueless.

"I don't see anything wrong with them." Hazel doubted. "Who are they?"

"Mohamed Atta is a ring-leader for this day's terrible event and also a lead hijacker, who'll piloted one of the hijacked planes. And the another man, Abdulaziz al-Omari is a muscle hijacker for the same flight that Atta would be in." I answered.

"A flight from this airport?" Clover questioned.

"No, but they'll be traveling in a connecting flight to another airport. Where they'll be on board of another aircraft there... American Airlines Flight 11."

Hazel continued to study the man. "They don't seem any harm." We watched as the two men were presenting tickets for the flight to another airport. Apparently, as we watched Bluebell noticed Atta's stern, but growing impatient anger that made him shiver.

"He does starting to become plump like someone I know." Bluebell stated.

"Bluebell..." Blackberry sternly called out on him from his inappropriate joke.

"What did you just say, Bluebell?" Bigwig heard what Bluebell said.

"Stop you two, there's no time to fight. Even if we're present, they'll be questioning on how rabbits got into an airport. No offense." I broke up the tension.

"None... taken." Bigwig sternly stated.

"They're leaving" Fiver stated. We than followed the two men to see them taking off their business coats and ties. Eventually they gone through security.

"Strange... I don't understand your concern of those two men." Blackberry noticed me, as I watched them.

"Because they only use it for cover. They pretended to be business men, based on their outfits. Because nearly all the hijackers were assigned into business and first class seats, where they'll be near the cockpit." We than started to feel a bit shaken. "What's happening?!"

"I don't know... huddle together as a group." We came together, as we're seeing the rooms were shaking and fading. We closed our eyes as there's a transition.

* * *

Just a few seconds later, we opened our eyes to see the airport is different. The rabbits sniffed the air once more and noticed the airport is different.

"Unfamiliar scent, we must be somewhere else." Bigwig sniffed.

I looked at the time it was 6:45 am. It was a different airport indeed, as I saw the sign say Logan International Airport, in Boston, Massachusetts. "We're definitely in a different airport. We spotted about eight different men, before the group split into two, as they begun to check into the airport. We've watched their moves, as we spotted two of the men of one team didn't understand the security questions, until they were clarified for them to give the counter agents the right answer. The three men were cleared to proceeded.

"Any recognition of those three men there?" Captain Holly asked.

"More muscle hijackers for American 11: Wail and Waleed al-Shehri, and Satam al-Suqami." I told him. "And there's the two men we have seen earlier." We looked to see Atta and al-Omari arrived at the checking in for Logan Airport, after their arrival. We decided to move to see where the second group went. We eventually arrived at security checkpoint, where we saw three of the five from the second were being asked about their luggage.

"Whom are they?" Bigwig questioned.

"Hamza and Ahmed al-Ghamdi, and Mohand al-Shehri." I answered.

"Are two men with the same ending name related?" Blackberry asked.

"Yes, the two al-Ghamdis are brothers."

"What about this 'Mohand'?" he asked again.

"No, not related to Wail and Waleed."

"I see." Blackberry answered, as we spotted two other men for that same group are going through security checkpoint.

"The one, with the glasses, is Marwan al-Shehhi and the one next to him is Fayez Banihammad." I pointed out the two men.

"Which one of them flies?" Hazel asked.

I pointed out. "Al-Shehhi... like Atta, they took flight training, as two other pilot hijackers." The area began to shake, as the rest of us regrouped, as we're about to go through another transition.

* * *

And again, we arrived at another airport. Unlike Boston, we near towards New York City, where we saw The World Trade Center Towers. The rabbits couldn't help, but gaze at the towers.

"Those are the towers, yes?" Hazel asked.

"Yes. However, we're not in New York, but we're in Newark International Airport in New Jersey. Which is not far from seeing New York on the other side."

"It looks beautiful, all the way from here." Clover amazed.

"I never seen so many buildings and human activity, unlike we countered back at home." Bluebell added.

We than saw a group of four men coming towards us. Fiver was in their direction, as he whimpers, as his eyes widened. Hazel warns him to move away. However, by the time they were close, he worried that they would spot Fiver. However, it turned out differently, they went through him, as they would walk pass us. As if they never seen us. Hazel quickly hopped towards Fiver.

"Are you alright, _H__rairoo_?" Hazel asked him, out of worried with a nuzzle.

"I'm alright, it was just that I was sensing about those men. They're lost... and blinded with hate." Fiver answered and shivered.

"You're right, Fiver. Just like the other fifteen men. They're blinded and full of hatred and manipulation." I agreed, as we than followed the four men into the airport.

"Who are those men?" Fiver asked.

"The pilot hijacker is Ziad Jarrah, and his muscle hijackers: Ahmed al-Haznawi, Ahmed al-Nami, and Saeed al-Ghamdi. And no, Saeed is not related to The al-Ghamdi brothers of United Flight 175." I answered.

"One of them, looked a bit struggled, as if he didn't want to do, as I felt him gone through me." Fiver added.

"Well, Ziad was a odd member for the terrorist group. Because he was hesitant, due to the fact that he was once a college student from a university, brought up with a good family, and also has a girlfriend, back where he attended the university."

Fiver was a bit shocked of from this, including Hazel and Captain Holly. "Than why would he continued to do such a thing?" Captain Holly questioned.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Sadly, he's been blinded."

"Did he even call his girlfriend?" Hazel asked.

"Apparently yes." I answered. "He would simply just call her to tell her that he loved her... and that's that."

Hazel felt deeply woe for the human woman, because she won't realize until the very end that her girlfriend would be a terrorist. The airport began to shake, as another transition is bound to happen. We regrouped and closed our eyes once more.

* * *

Finally, we arrived at the third and final airport... Dulles International Airport. It seems to be we're at the security checkpoint. We watched to see travelers going through security checkpoints to be checked, so that they don't have anything prohibited.

"We're at the final airport, in Virginia called Dulles International Airport. From there, we'll see five men." I spoke.

"Why are we not at the entrance, like we were before?" Thethuthinnang asked.

"Actually on the day of the attacks and would eventually later to be released. There's a security that shows the five men going through security checkpoints." I answered to my wife. We than looked over to see the first two men coming towards the checkpoint. The first man walked through simply, until the second man went through the metal detector and gone off.

"What's happening?" Captain Holly questioned.

"Whenever a metal detector goes off, it means they have something hidden that might be metal. The first man was Khalid al-Mihdhar and the second man was Majed Moqed." I answered, as we watched the security agents hand-wand for detection, but after the second check from behind, he was cleared to go.

"How could they let someone go through, if they have something that is dangerous?" Captain Holly became upset, as he questioned.

"Some airports have lacks, when it comes to security." I told Captain Holly. We than watched as another man enters the security checkpoint. "And that is Hani Hanjour, the final hijacker pilot." We continued to watch him go through the security checkpoint, until later we saw the last two hijackers and the two were brothers: Nawaf and Salem al-Hazmi. We noticed that Nawaf has caused the metal detector gone off. He was than searched through a hand-wand. As he was being checked, we noticed that there was a unidentified object in his pocket. Captain Holly spotted it right away that he lost it.

"Execuse me! Hello! He has something in his pocket!" Captain Holly shouted, but it was too late. Nawaf was allowed to proceed. "Fine, I'll have to stop the evil human myself." He started to charge at the hijacker. The rabbits gasped from what he was about to do, even his mate Hyzenthlay tried to call for him to stop. By the time Holly jumped onto the hijacker, just like Fiver, he went right through. Startled and angry, he continued to do it again, until he was running out of breath. I walked towards Holly, as he was catching his breath.

"They can't hear us, remember. It's just the pass." I told him.

"Why did they let him go?!" Captain Holly questioned.

I shook my head, without a answer. He than took a deep breath with a sigh. "What happens next?"

"After they gone through security checkpoints, they waited until they're allowed to board and from there. That's where it all began with the hijackings. The first hijack would begin with American 11 about fourteen minutes after take off. Stabbing two flight attendants and a passenger, before killing the pilot and co-pilot. The American Flight 11 hijackers would take control of the plane divert off-course to New York. Other flights would take off too, before United Flight 175 would be hijacked around 8:44 am." I told him.

"So you did say that two airplanes crashed into the towers, what time did it happened?" Fiver asked.

We felt the shaken feeling, as the room began to shake. "I think that's our next transition." The rabbits became very nervous, by the time we re-grouped. We closed our eyes, as we're about to see what happens next.


	4. September 11, 2001 8:14 am to 8:46 am

We opened our eyes to find ourselves on one of the flights that is bound to be hijacked. We spotted passengers were just starting to relax for the flight after take off. Flight attendants prepping up for cabinet service. It was the first to see The Rabbits of Watership Down to be on board of an airplane. The rabbits wondered not far and noticed the spaces were small and at least one of them, Bluebell got onto a seat and looked out the window.

"By _Frith_, you could see the world!" Bluebell exclaimed.

"Indeed. That's always a great experience about riding on an airplane, to look down and see the world." I spoke.

The rest of the rabbits managed to get a peak from empty seats to see the world below. It was a grand view.

"Great _Frith_." Hazel was amazed.

"I never thought we would see the world from above." Bigwig added.

"It sure is beautiful." Hyzenthlay said, as she was close to Captain Holly.

"Indeed." he agreed also.

We than heard shouts from first class and apparently a woman scream. We regrouped until we saw one of the muscle hijackers stood up from his seat and had a fake improvised bomb that frightened the passengers and some of the crew. One of the passengers attempted to intervene in effort to stop the hijacking, but a muscle hijacker from behind stabbed the passenger and was left bleeding to death in the aisle. The frightening passengers and crew began to fall back to economy, as the hijackers raced to first class to invade the cockpit and killing the pilot and co-pilot. The does clanged close to their mates, as Captain Holly was wanting to take action. Bigwig couldn't believed what he was seeing. Bluebell shivered and whimpered. Hazel and Fiver were shocked to see what happened.

"What just happened?!" Hazel questioned.

"The Al-Shehri brothers attacked the flight attendants in first class, as the rest of the hijackers forced the passengers backed to economy, before breaking into the cockpit and took control of the aircraft." I explained to him.

"_Frith _help them." Blackberry startled.

"Around that time, United 175 took off, before two other planes would follow suite for take off. And than..."

"And what, Kevin?" Thethuthinnang asked. The plane began to shake and we're transitioning. We huddled together and closed our eyes.

* * *

We opened our eyes to see we're in another flight... it was United Flight 175. We heard the same shouts and screams we've heard similarly to Flight 11. The curtain gave me a brief view of two muscle hijackers: Banihammad and al-Sheri attacked a flight attendant, before breaking into the cockpit and killing the pilot and co-pilot.

"Not again." Clover became more frightened. We watched to see the al-Ghamdi brothers were pushing the passengers and crew back to economy. We than heard a child or two screaming, as they were being pushed back and one of them was a small boy. The rabbits gasped in horror to see a child was on board.

"There are human children on this plane?!" Hazel questioned in shock.

I nodded. "They were with their families, mostly for traveling and another is traveling for home."

"No... not them." Bluebell shook his head.

We than saw al-Shehhi stood up from his seat and headed towards the cockpit. Bigwig totally than lost it. "I'm going stuff you down your throat, you _embleer, ithe_!" Bigwig charged at al-Shehhi's leg, but Bigwig went right through. He continued to go through him, until the hijacking pilot closed the door.

"_T__hlayli_... it won't work. We're just seeing the past." Captain Holly attempted to call him down.

Bigwig was breathing heavily for air, as he was than taking some deep breaths.

"There's nothing we could do about the past, Bigwig." I told him.

Bigwig sighed. "Why there was no action taken?!"

"There's always been attempts that we could have prevented this devastation. However, at that time, we were too ignorant to think that something like this would happen."

Bigwig shook his head in disappointment and I could agree with him on that. Before I could gone further to explain why, the airplane began to rock for another transition. As before, we huddled and closed our eyes again.

* * *

We than started to feel the sun, as if we're outside. We opened our eyes to breath the fresh air. We looked around to see we're in the streets of New York City. So much of human activity caused the rabbits to hide behind me.

"So many humans out here." Bluebell whispered.

"I never seen so many like it." Blackberry spoke.

"It's alright, you guys. Remember, they don't see us, because it's the past." I reminded them.

"Yes, but there's so much humans around us." Hazel said.

"Indeed, because in New York, the city never sleeps. Always busy."

"And you said this is the place where 'The Towers' are at?" Clover than asked.

"Yes... actually, we're just near by. We could do is look up to see the two towers across from us." I than answered, as they looked up at The Twin Towers. The rabbits were astonished to see high rise skyscrapers for the first time.

"Look at that first tower, it's reaching towards the sky, as it could touch _Frith_." Fiver noticed the antenna from The North Tower.

"Indeed, The Twin Towers were the among to be considered as the tallest buildings in the world." I spoke. "Until..." Than, before I could spoke... a terrible thing happened at 8:46:40 am. A loud boom came out of no where and we looked back up to see The North Tower explodes from the higher levels. The explosion got the attention of the New York City people, as they were going about their daily lives. The rabbits were startled from what they're seeing.


	5. September 11, 2001 8:47am to 9:28 am

We looked up to the high-rise of The Twin Towers to see now that The North Tower is in flames. The Rabbits of Watership Down and I didn't see the plane go in, but an loud explosion that made me think it was American 11. They haven't never seen a tall building that high would gone in flames.

"What just happened?!" Hazel gasped in horror.

"It was the hijacked American 11... it crashed into The North Tower. Probably killing everybody between the 93rd to the 98th floors." I answered.

"And what about the humans above, where 'the plane' hit?" Thethuthinnang asked.

I sadly closed my eyes and shook my head gently.

"You mean that they're trapped?!" Blackberry exclaimed.

I nodded, as we looked at the burning tower. "Would anyone try to rescue them?" Captain Holly asked. We than heard the firefighter sirens going off from their trucks.

"Of course, Dad." I answered. "Port Authority, NYPD, and of course NYC Fire Department. They hurried over to the scene, in attempt to evacuate everyone they could in the tower."

He than looked back up at the burning North Tower. We than heard a scream nearby and heard a bang. We quickly turned over to see Thethuthinnang was the one who screamed. I hurried over to her. "Thethuthinnang!" I gently stood her up.

"Humans... falling from the building!" she shrieked.

"Where, sister?" Hyzenthlay asked.

She looked up, as we looked up where she was looking. We saw something coming down very fast. Bluebell thought it was a blur. "Perhaps it was a piece of object that was from the building." And another bang came.

"I don't think so, Bluebell." I shook my head, before we saw something else came down fast... it was a human. "It's people... jumping out from the floors above the impact zone." I fell onto my knees and fell into tears.

Fiver gasped, as he spotted one, before a bang shot out to sound off that a body has fallen. "Another human! They're desperate to escape!"

"Stay calm, _Hrairoo_. Look away." Hazel tries to comfort Fiver.

"They're desperate... until they had to make a daring and fateful decision to jump from the burning and/or smoky floor."

"Why would they do such a thing?!" Bigwig scolded.

"Because they're trapped, Bigwig! Because they're facing death either way, suffocate, burned, or leap or jump from the tower." I exclaimed. We heard another bang that was a body falling from The North Tower. Bigwig couldn't believe he heard another life gone.

"_Frith_ help them." Hazel said.

"This can't be real..." Bluebell couldn't believe his eyes from what he was seeing.

"I never thought I would have see the event from my own eyes." I shook my head, as I remember it was a flashback of the event. I could only recall what I saw on TV on that day.

Bigwig was shaken, until he cleared his throat. "We have to get close." We all stared at him to think he was insane. "I have to see it for myself."

"For _Frith's_ sake, _Thlayli_!" Captain Holly scorned.

"Bigwig, you don't not want to see what lies at the plaza." I warned him.

"Please... if you really say it's that bad. At least let's see what the 'plaza' is like there." Bigwig said.

* * *

We all decided to take a vote, as we all agreed. We started our walk towards Plaza. We were getting near to one of the another World Trade Center Buildings. After we walked pass through another World Trade Center building, we arrived at the Plaza. What we saw was graphic... we mostly saw debris from the burning North Tower. Papers were flying about, some broken glass were raining down. Papers were flying by. We were even close to hear the fallen people landing nearby with a bang. We cringed as we heard every body that has fallen to the pavement or around the Plaza. Surprisingly and haunting you could say, the World Trade Center music was still playing. The rabbits had no idea that the music was playing, however setting it to aside as they continued to look around the grisly scene. We stayed there for minutes before we walked away from the Plaza.

As we're away from there, we heard a sound that piercing nearby. The rabbits lifted their ears to hear, as if _elil_ was coming for them. It wasn't sound of a hawk... we looked above behind us to see an aircraft was descending... very rapidly it went passed over us... The plane roared very fast and in a split second... with our own eyes... the plane crashed into The South Tower.

Hyzenthlay and Thethuthinnang shrieked. Clover gasped in horror. Bigwig and Hazel froze. Fiver and Bluebell breathed heavily. "9:03 am... another tower struck." I said.

"Great _Frith_..." Blackberry stated.

"Was that-"

"Hijacked United 175." I finished what Captain Holly was about to say.

Afterwards... not a single word came out of our mouths for minutes. The rabbits were paralyzed in fear, as if they gone _tharn_. We could only done was just watch both towers now in flames and black dark smoke coming out from the impact zones. More people continued to fall from above the impact zones. It was horrifying. Minutes later, we started to feel the shake. We're about to transition into another moment. We came close and huddled together, closed our eyes and started to sense that we're no longer in New York City. However, we're inside another aircraft that is soon to be bound to be hijacked... I looked at the time was 9:28 am.


	6. September 11, 2001 9:29 am to 10:28 am

We opened our eyes once more to see ourselves that we're on board the final hijacking plane. Just in moments, three men stood up knifed a passenger, attacked a flight attendant and started pushing the passengers and crew towards the back of the plane, before breaking into the cockpit. The pilot hijacker rises from his seat and joined the muscles hijackers, as they're breaking into the cockpit. As it was happening, the plane started to descend from the struggle for the controls. Apparently, we felt the little of that sensation for a brief moment, until we managed to held on. The plane than simply straightened, but still gone a fast speed before it slowed down afterwards.

"What flight is this one?" Bigwig asked.

"United Flight 93." I answered.

"It was almost just like the first hijacked flight." Bluebell spoke.

"You could say, instead of that rapid descend."

We watched as the muscle hijackers continued to subdue the remaining passengers and crew to the back of the plane in economy class, before falling back to guard the curtain dividers. We than started to see passengers making phone calls to loved ones below.

"This will be a fateful flight to another building?" Fiver questioned.

"The target that the hijackers intended to use this plane to crash The Capitol Building in Washington D.C.." I answered. "However, something unexpected happened in time."

"What do you mean?" Blackberry asked.

Before I could answer, the plane started to shake, as a new transition is happening. "I'm sure we'll be coming back." Blackberry nodded, as we huddled together and closed our eyes again.

* * *

When we opened our eyes, we're outside, but not in New York, but we're at Arlington, Virginia. There was no smoke in sky. We could see a highway of cars traveling by. Were standing on a grassy hill over looking The Pentagon. We than looked back to see a small figure was heading towards us. They couldn't tell what it was, but I knew what it was.

"No... it can't be." Bigwig than remembers back at the Dulles Airport.

Everyone turned to Bigwig, the rabbits surprised from what he said. "What is it, _T__hlayli_?" Hazel asked.

"It's that plane from the final airport." Bigwig answered.

"You're right, Bigwig. It's American 77 and it's descending very rapidly and dropping attitude." I agreed.

"Oh come on, Kevin." Captain Holly couldn't believe it. Before he could finish, we saw the plane hitting the freeway light poles and nearly hitting the cars that were driving. The plane was short inches from us that we ducked down and watched the plane's wings beginning to have smoke from hitting the freeway light poles. In seconds at 9:37:46 am, the plane crashed into The Pentagon and a giant explosion rocked the building.

"What is The Pentagon, if it's alright I ask?" Captain Holly asked.

"The Pentagon is a official military building for United States' Department of Defense. Almost like for one warren with _Owsla_ officers basically or personnel." I answered.

"I see."

"Why didn't it cause much damage like the towers?" Hazel wonders.

"Because it was wide, but it still did damage in the moment of impact, regardless. The plane started to disintegrate as it crashed in the outer most 'E' Ring and traveled all the way to the 'C' Ring." I explained to Hazel.

"Basically, it damaged where it impacted and dragged along, before it decays completely." Blackberry added.

"Yes. Eventually after the attack, there were repairs they managed to rebuild the areas where the plane impacted. It still stands today."

"And the towers?" Thethuthinnang asked me. I looked down with sadness, before we felt the shake for another transition. We huddled together, however before I could answer, we were transition back to New York City around minutes before 10:00 am.

* * *

We opened our eyes to see the towers still in flames. More firefighters, Port Authority officers, and police officers arrive at the scene, as thousands are being evacuated from the towers. We were where we left off before a transition earlier. Many pedestrians continued to watch what's unfolding of the towers. I could notice that the South Tower was burning quickly than before.

"You see the South Tower, Thethuthinnang?" I pointed at that tower.

"Yes." she answered.

"The building is bound to come down." I told her from what was about to say.

"It can't be, Kevin! Don't say that-" Before she could finish, we looked up to see the building started to burn faster and faster, until the burning columns of the South Tower... finally give way. The tower started to collapse with debris falling down towards us.

"Hazel-rah?!" Captain Holly waited for Hazel's order.

"Everyone, run!" Hazel ordered us to run. We ran with the pedestrians that were fleeing from the collapse, in hopes of not being hit by falling debris. We stayed close together, as the smoke started to settle down towards us. However, due to flashback, we didn't get sprinkled with falling debris and smoke. In a moment, we realized that we weren't covered in dust, we called out for each other, because of the fear from the smoke may have separated us. We managed to found each other and regrouped, as we looked up to see the North Tower continues to burn, at the same time seeing the South Tower was gone. The rabbits couldn't believe that one of the towers was gone. Hazel was shocked more than any of us, as it was the first time to see a high-rise building fall to the ground. However, before we could say anything, another transition is occurring. Shaken and terrified, we huddled and wondered what happens next.

* * *

We opened our eyes to see we're on board United 93. They wondered why we're back on that fourth and final hijacked flight. We spotted passengers and crew were preparing improvised weapons: knives, forks, a fire hydrant, cushions from the seats, luggage, and a kettle or two of hot water.

"What are they doing?" Bluebell questioned.

"They're preparing for a revolt." I answered.

"A fight!" Bigwig surprised, but at the same time eager to see.

"It's not just for glory, Bigwig. They wanted to retake control of the plane in effort to survive and return to their families." I told him.

"Despite of being brave and daring to fight back, in the end, we sorrow." Fiver stated and he wasn't wrong.

After we heard a passenger say... "Are you ready? Okay, let's roll."

The passengers began to charge up at a hijacker that was guarding the divider of economy and first-class. They began to beat the hijacker, whom was carrying a fake bomb. After the passengers beaten the hijacker to death, they started to charge up in first-class and more passengers join for the second wave, with a food cart. The plane began to rock back and forth, to throw the passengers and crew off balance, as they may have heard they're planning a revolt. The plane continued until it was stabilized and the passengers and crew continued to charge up towards the cockpit door, where another hijacker was guarding the door. The passengers attacked the hijacker with the food cart, before attacking him, until he was dead.

The rabbits were amazed to see the passengers and crew working together as a team to fight back against the hijackers. Now they were beginning to breach the cockpit with the food cart. In moments they managed to gain access to the cockpit and started to fight off the remaining hijackers, as they started to rock the plane and roll the plane upside down. The passengers continued to regain control, until the very end... the pilot hijacker pulled the plane down towards a field. A shaking transition was occurring that we immediately were out in the field and saw the plane, that we were on, to see the plane than crashed into the fields. It was 10:03:11 am... the revolt was over. We did not see a building burst into flames or a skyscraper. Just the field near towards the woods.

"I can't believe... they stopped them." Bigwig was amazed.

"Indeed, with a terrible cost. The hijackers were about twenty minutes of flying time to Washington D.C.. If it wasn't for the brave passengers and crew on United 93, the casualties of this attack could have been more higher.

"They're the most bravest humans I've ever seen that they're considered to be in the _Owsla_." Bigwig hid his tears.

A transition happens once more and the final was that we're back in New York City, to see the North Tower burning still, until it was 10:28:22 am. The North Tower began to collapse... this time, we stood next to each other to think when the nightmare would be over. The rabbits and I huddled into a big hug, before the debris, smoke and dust clouded over us. A strong wind picked up we felt that it knocked us unconscious, as if debris hit us.

However, when we opened our eyes... we realized that we were asleep and we're back home... at Watership Down.


	7. The Epilogue

We than realized that we're back home. Seconds after to minutes, we didn't even say a single word. Neither one of us said anything. More rabbits came into The Honeycomb, after their long day, they noticed that we're awake that we've slept through the whole day. It was until, that they grew concerned from the expressions on our faces: petrified, _tharn_, speechless, and an unthinkable feeling from what we have saw in our flashback dream.

"It's gone..." Bigwig first spoke.

"What's gone, Bigwig?" his mate, Strawberry, asked.

"The towers." Bigwig hid the tears from everyone.

The rest of the rabbits that came had no idea what Bigwig was saying. "From a dream I had last night, it was the anniversary of the September 11th Attacks. Bigwig, Hazel, Fiver, Captain Holly, and everyone else, including myself had a flashback vision to see the events." I decided to retell what we have saw and also add the knowledge that I knew about the attacks. The rest of the rabbits became devastated. Perhaps the saddest one of all was Strawberry that she was comforted by Bigwig.

"I'm sorry I've to show this to you guys." I apologized because I could understand that it was a traumatic experience.

"Kevin..." Captain Holly came towards me. "... you shared with us of a cataclysmic event that we never even heard of. Just like I had to share with you about my escape from Sandleford's Destruction."

"Your flashback didn't hurt us, Kevin. It made us aware of what the humans had gone through on that dreaded day." Fiver added.

"You shared with us knowledge more about humans, even in dark times." Clover added, as well as she recalled about seeing the heroes on that day they were trying to help evacuate the towers and The Pentagon, and of course the passengers and crew aboard United 93.

"And Kevin..." Bigwig cleaned himself and came forward me. "... I'm the one, who needs to apologize to you from doubting you. I just..."

"I know Bigwig. I know."

I came close to him and gave him a hug. I than started to hear him silently crying. I embraced him, as everyone else in our group came together and embraced for a warm hug, before everyone else followed. We than all band together for a moment of silence to reflect on that terrible day. It was about five minutes until I heard them say the same prayers, they would say about their fellow rabbits.

_My Hearts Have Joined The Thousand... For My Friend Stopped Running Today_.

Afterwards, clanged tight to each other like a big happy family. All the way to the evening, before we fell asleep. I decided to play a song on my phone that I've always listened to every year on that day's anniversary. It was called _Where Were You When The World Stopped Turning_ Alan Jackson. The rabbits thought it was appropriate and fitting to hear the song. I than closed my eyes, as I listened to the song, as my arms were on my mate's side, while my head rest on Holly's soft side.

_Where were you when the world stopped turnin'  
That September day?  
Were you in the yard with your wife and children  
Or workin' on some stage in L.A.?  
Did you stand there in shock at the sight of that black smoke  
Risin' against that blue sky?  
Did you shout out in anger, in fear for your neighbor  
Or did you just sit down and cry?_

_Did you weep for the children, they lost their dear loved ones  
Pray for the ones who don't know?  
Did you rejoice for the people who walked from the rubble  
And sob for the ones left below?  
Did you burst out with pride for the red, white, and blue  
And the heroes who died just doin' what they do?  
Did you look up to heaven for some kind of answer  
And look at yourself and what really matters?_

_I'm just a singer of simple songs  
I'm not a real political man  
I watch CNN, but I'm not sure I can tell you  
The diff'rence in Iraq and Iran  
But I know Jesus and I talk to God  
And I remember this from when I was young  
Faith, hope, and love are some good things He gave us  
And the greatest is love_

_Where were you when the world stopped turnin'  
That September day?  
Teachin' a class full of innocent children  
Or drivin' down some cold interstate?  
Did you feel guilty 'cause you're a survivor?  
In a crowded room did you feel alone?  
Did you call up your mother and tell her you love her?  
Did you dust off that Bible at home?_

_Did you open your eyes and hope it never happened  
Close your eyes and not go to sleep?  
Did you notice the sunset for the first time in ages  
And speak to some stranger on the street?  
Did you lay down at night and think of tomorrow  
Go out and buy you a gun?  
Did you turn off that violent old movie you're watchin'  
And turn on I Love Lucy reruns?  
Did you go to a church and hold hands with some strangers  
Stand in line to give your own blood?  
Did you just stay home and cling tight to your family  
Thank God you had somebody to love?_

_I'm just a singer of simple songs  
I'm not a real political man  
I watch CNN, but I'm not sure I can tell you  
The diff'rence in Iraq and Iran  
But I know Jesus and I talk to God  
And I remember this from when I was young  
Faith, hope, and love are some good things He gave us  
And the greatest is love  
I'm just a singer of simple songs  
I'm not a real political man  
I watch CNN, but I'm not sure I can tell you  
The diff'rence in Iraq and Iran  
But I know Jesus and I talk to God  
And I remember this from when I was young  
Faith, hope, and love are some good things He gave us  
And the greatest is love_

_And the greatest is love  
And the greatest is love_

_Where were you when the world stopped turnin'  
On that September day?_


End file.
